Pretty Cure! Go International Stars!
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: 5 girls, all of different nationalities, are brought together to form the next generation of Pretty Cure to defeat the Black King and his minions. But will they prove to the council they are able to save the world? And most of all, will romance get in the way? OC's CLOSED.
1. Younger Days

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a introduction of what our two girls, Ashlinn and Aliyah, face when they are told to find the other 5 girls! Anyway, one of my fellow authoress', Musicstarnc, was confused. **

**So here's the summary: There are two girls, a stubborn Irish girl and her spontaneous African-American/Andorran cousin. They find a cave in which they are told to come back to when they are older. When they are both 14 and 11, they have find 5 other girls, and have to come back to the cave with the girls in order for Nagisa, the de-facto leader, to tell them that they are Cures. After the fact, stuff happens.**

* * *

**-Aliyah is 4 and Ashlinn is 7-**

Aliyah Tosell was a tiny four-year old with dark brown hair worn is two messy pigtails, golden-hazel eyes, a light brown complexion with dark freckles running across her nose and cheeks. She lived with her cousin, Ashlinn Connell, who had fair complexion with blue-green eyes with a hint of brown, and wavy dark brown hair. They always liked to go out into the garden and play, but it changed when Aliyah tripped over something.

_-Garden-_

Aliyah was now sitting on the grassy floor of the garden that happened to belong to her aunt and cousin. And right now, she was trying not to cry in front of Ashlinn.  
"What's wrong?" Aliyah pointed to the spot where she happened to trip. "Oh. But there's nothing there!" Ashlinn frowned. Aliyah ignored the pain lingering in her knee, and walked over to the spot. Looking at it for a good amount of time, she pulled a patch of fake grass off of it. "There's a hole!" Ashlinn exclaimed.

Aliyah shrugged her shoulders. "And? You can't be hinting that we're going to climb down there, can you?" Ashlinn nodded. "Okay!" Ashlinn and Aliyah sat down, swung their legs down the hole, and jumped.

_-Tunnel-_

"Waah!/Oof!" Both girls landed on their bottoms, which wasn't a good moment for Aliyah. Surrounding them were crystals, jewels, and other precious artifacts. Leading the way was a brightly lit tunnel, having a blinding golden light shining from it. "C'mon!" Ashlinn stood right up and ran toward the tunnel. "Hey! Wait!" The other called, running after her.

Soon, they arrived to a stop, where they saw her. "It's really you/It can't be!" Both said in unison. The girl was none other than Nagisa, the first Cure to arise. She had grown up a lot since then, and had a white dress with flats and a hairpiece. "I have been waiting for you two. But, you must come back when you are older and wiser, for you are too young to understand now." Both girls nodded. "We understand. Goodbye, Nagisa." She smiled. "Goodbye. I will see you very soon." With that, both cousins left.

-Aliyah's POV-

It had been seven years since that day. That was the day when I realized that my cousin, Ashlinn and I, became Cures.

* * *

**Okay, so if you didn't get the beginning, here it is.**

**Nagisa-If you watched PC, you should already know who she is.**

**Eternal Peace Council-A group of mages that help to protect the Earth, but they aren't as strong as they used to be.**

**Anyways, the form is on my profile, and please submit some OC's!**


	2. International Stars: Part 1

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for Pretty Cure! Go International Stars! Aliyah and Ashlinn are 11 and 14 years old, and are ready to become cures by Nagisa's orders! But what is this about having to find 3 more girls?!**

* * *

**-International Stars! Welcome to the world stage!-**

**Those 12 months were the worst.**

**For my last 12 months of my life, I was ignored.**

**Destined to die in the hospital with an incurable disease shutting down every single vital organ in my body before slipping quietly into a coma.**  
**My parents pretended I didn't exist. They always claimed they loved me. Yet when I was slowly dying, they had never visited me. Not even once.**  
**The nurses and doctors visited my private room, gave me my medication, took my blood pressure,made sure I was getting enough fluids into my body, that kind of stuff. But despite their happy upbeat tone of voice, I could see pity in their eyes, The ones who were faking were bad enough. I could just tell that they were itching to get home to their wives/husbands and children.**  
**The ones who had real pity for me were even worse.**

**Don't even get me started on the nurses. When I still had enough strength in my pitifully weak body, I would wander the corridors of the hospital at midnight to get some exercise into my pitifully weak legs and hear the nurses gossip about me. The poor little sick kid. Some nurses were kind about it but the rest...well they weren't so nice about it.**

**The only person who properly cared was my sister. She was my only visitor and she came everyday. In my early stages,she would take me out of that horrible place out on day trips. One time it was just to the cinema to see a movie and a McDonald's' afterwards, another time an exciting trip to the carnival where I rode on the Ferris wheel, had cotton candy and won a small plush toy, courtesy of my sister.**  
**As time went on and my condition got worse,my energy faded and soon my sister and I had to stop our daily trips. We were confined to the grounds of the that never stopped us from having any fun.**

**We played board games like chess and Monopoly.**

**We played multiplayer on our DS's.**

**Occasionally my sister would sneak in sweets,even though I wasn't supposed to have sweets,and watch a DVD.**

**And in those few hours of her visit, I felt like I mattered to somebody in their life.**

**All because of her. There was no pity, fake or real, nothing about my illness. Nothing was even mentioned unless I told her myself.**

**For once I was normal.**

**My sister was there for me from my birth and all the way through my short life- but she wasn't there when the end came at last.**

**For the record,it wasn't her fault. It was the hospital's fault. They just thought they could save me in true heroic hospital drama style when I was losing the will to hold on but of course it was all in vain.**  
**They called my parents a few minutes later. Even though I was dead, I can still hear my sister's sobbing ringing in my ears.**

**Now i'm alive again. I have been reborn into a new body. Free from any silly human diseases. All thanks to my new master Black King-sama.**  
**And I will serve him until the very end.**

**I will crush the Pretty Cure one by they're all in their graves.**

**Every single one of them.**

**Watch out, Shadow Princess is gonna knock you out.**

"ASHLINN!"

"Ah!"  
Fourteen year old Ashlinn Connell jolted awake with a start. The first thing that she saw immediately was her mother hovering over her bed, her arms folded across her chest and a stern expression on her face.  
"Wake up you featherhead! You'll miss your first class and I can't be having ye in late to school!" Her mother said with a sigh.

Ashlinn rolled her eyes and burrowed further under her covers."Just a few more minutes." she sleepily mumbled, closing her eyes again and going back to sleep. That is, until her mother stripped her warm toasty covers off the bed completely, leaving her exposed to the coldness of her room and making her shiver in her thin pyjamas.

"Mam!" Ashlinn exclaimed indignantly, opening one eye and glaring fiercely at her. "Get up, or no internet for a week young lady." Her mother replied back with just as much sass and attitude. Ashlinn sighed and hauled herself to her feet dramatically and grabbed her uniform that was lying on her back of her chair which faced her study desk in the corner of her bedroom.

Her mother watched her stomp into the bathroom hiding a amused smile. She was every bit a Connell through and through. Stubbornness, wits and charm with a desire to succeed. Ashlinn had already had the sass way before adolescence. However,her confidence hadn't been the same in a long time because...

Ashlinn's mother sighed and rubbed her temples. No. It was done and dusted. The past. History. Despite making a vow never to think about it again, it would slip into her mind every now and again. Then she would repeat the vow and the cycle would start all over again.

And the question was, would it ever stop running through her mind? Or Ashlinn's, for that matter?

Then Ashlinn's mother remembered she had bacon frying on the grill and hurried downstairs before it was burnt to a crisp.

Ashlinn gave herself one last check in the mirror before heading downstairs.  
Blue insignia sweater over long white button-up blouse? Check.  
Blue sailor style skirt and navy knee socks? Check. Stupid blue deck shoes? Check. Hair tied up? Check. Ashlinn smiled at her reflection and checked her appearance one last time before heading downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen, the aroma of bacon wafted up her nostrils along with the scent of freshly roasted coffee beans. "Here's your breakfast, pet." Mum smiled at her, putting a plate of bacon and eggs at the start of the table, where she normally sat.

"Thanks Mam." Ashlinn thanked her,sitting down at the table. She grabbed her knife and fork and eagerly began stuffing food into her mouth appreciatively.

"Ashlinn, you'll give yourself pains in your stomach if you wolf your food down that fast!" Her mother scolded, but with a smile on her face.

"Mam, don't worry, just chillax! Geez!" Ashlinn replied in between stuffing food into her mouth.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you DO get stomach cramps." Her mother replied sternly. Ashlinn rolled her eyes and wolfed the rest of her breakfast down.

"Bye Ma, love you!" She said, planting a kiss on her mothers cheek and heading out the front door.

School was normal. Ashlinn just the did her subjects, hung out with a few people she knew, and even got a bit of her homework done thanks to a few free classes here and there.  
But all throughout the day, Ashlinn was distracted. Because of what had happened that morning.

Ashlinn had been running across town in a hurry. She only has 15 minutes before her first class and she didn't want to be late. She had just reached the school's main gate and was leaning heavily against the wall. Her heartbeat had only just slowed down when her gaze drifted to the footpath across from her.  
And then it quickened again. Her heart rate sped up. Her tummy felt like it had tiny little butterflies flying around inside of it.  
Because she had just seen somebody.

It wasn't somebody she knew.

This somebody was a stranger.

However, she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away. She stood there like a staring idiot. This somebody was a boy. A boy who looked to be around her own age. The boy was tall, perhaps a few more inches or so than Ashlinn.  
He had short black cropped hair and his green eyes stood out well against his pale skin. He seemed muscular, like he was very athletic.  
He was messing around with the other lads at the bus stop however, unlike the pinched-up gangster expression that the others wore, his face seemed open and kind without being naive.

Ashlinn continued to stand there like a staring idiot as he crossed the road. To her relief, he didn't see her as he crossed the road with his gang. Ashlinn noticed that he was going into the co-ed school next door. Ashlinn stood there for a while longer until some part of her brain gently reminded her that she had 10 minutes until her first class.

Then she bolted into the school like her legs were on fire.

However,she did not forget about him that easily. All day during school he was on her mind. In fact during lunch one of Ashlinn's classmates noticed that she was staring dreamily out the window of the classroom . "What are ya thinking about Ashlinn?" she asked with a cheeky grin. It took Ashlinn a while to reply, but when she did, she simply replied "Somebody."

And Ashlinn had him on her mind coming out of school...that is,until she saw her mum's car parked outside the school. Her thoughts about him instantly vanished as she ran to the car. Her mother never picked her up from school. She always walked home. Unless this was urgent.

"What's wrong Mam?" Ashlinn asked,throwing her school bag in the back of the car. "Nothing is wrong, pet." her mother replied, starting up the car engine and starting to drive up the road. Ashlinn stayed silent until she realized they were driving out of town.  
Ashlinn turned to her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, did I not tell you? We're going to the airport to pick up your cousin Aliyah."

Ashlinn blinked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Aliyah?"

**-Aliyah's turn-**

Aliyah waited for the day when she would see her cousin. She was too happy, and her mother, Adriana Tosell, was just as excited. Aliyah was a 11 year old girl with coffee-colored skin and dark brown eyes along with freckles doting her cheeks and running across her nose. She had dark brown hair tied in two curly pigtails as well. "Runway 9, Runway 9; Departure for all people on Runway 9." The scratchy voice on the intercom said.

This was it...

The eleven year old was ready to jump out of her seat and burst out of the plane window now. As soon as the plane door opened, she was the first to get through.

"ASHLINN!"

"Huh!?"

Ashlinn saw a flash of poppy red come by and then she was engulfed by a tiny-er person. "Who are you!?" Ashlinn and Aliyah's mothers both laughed. "That's your cousin, Aliyah Tosell."

"Ashlinn! Don't you remember me?" She smiled.

"No.."

The girl's once happy face turned down and tears glittered in her eyes.

Ashlinn was frantic now.

"Hey now, don't cry! I-I don't remember!"

This only made Aliyah tear up more.

Ashlinn's mother had to think of something so Aliyah wouldn't break out into a full-on crying fit. "Hey Aliyah! Want to unpack in our house?" She asked.

Aliyah's face brightened and she easily nodded. "Good, now come on!" Ashlinn's mother led Aliyah to the car.

Ashlinn gulped as her mother sent a death glare over her shoulder at her. Yep,she had landed herself in it all right.

At Ashlinn's house, while Aliyah was unpacking, Ashlinn was doing her homework outside while the two mothers chatted in the kitchen,eager to catch up on lost time.

She had just finished her homework when Aliyah happily skipped out of the kitchen. "Hi Ashlinn!" she beamed at her.  
She had obviously forgotten about the whole airport incident.

"Hi there."she smiled at the petite eleven year old. "Lets go look for the cave!" she beamed.

"What ca-I mean sure!" Ashlinn quickly replied. She didn't remember anything about a cave. Aliyah smiled and started running around on the grass. "Careful!" Ashlinn ran onto the grass quickly but then tripped over something. She manged to right herself before she fell. Aliyah gasped. Ashlinn turned around. "You found it.."Aliyah breathed in wonder.

A patch of fake grass had come away revealing a hole.

Ashlinn gasped. "What?! How did that get there?"

"It's always been there. Can't you remember?"

Ashlinn shook her head. Despite being younger than her, the 11 year old huffed.

"Hold my hand, and follow me." Ashlinn obeyed and Aliyah jumped down the hole along with a screaming Ashlinn.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The Irish girl screamed, while Aliyah was silent. She stopped screaming when they both landed on their feet. "Come on!" Ashlinn saw a narrow opening to a cave and the girl ran quickly, her poppy red coat flapping behind her. Ashlinn studied her surroundings for a bit and then stood up, running after Aliyah.

Once they arrived, they saw a woman, with burnt orange hair and hazel eyes. A white dress draped around her figure, and she had a white veil. "Leader Nagisa, we have arrived." The woman smiled, and nodded. "Yes, yes, I remember you.."

**TBC...**

* * *

**That's the first part of International Stars! The second part is secret..for now. Nope, just kidding! It'll be up in a minute!**


	3. International Stars: Part 2

**Hey peoples! I'm back with the second part of Pretty Cure! Go International Stars! So what happened after Aliyah and Ashlinn discovered the cave? And why is Nagisa there? And what is this about being a Pretty Cure?**

* * *

"Aliyah! Who in the world is this lady! And why is she speaking in a different language? Is it Japanese?!" Aliyah blinked innocently and sighed. "Sorry, for the mix-up. My name is Nagisa, or Leader Nagisa, to you."

"Why am I here?" Ashlinn whispered, confused.

"Leader Nagisa, can you please explain?"

"Of course."

"Ashlinn, you are a part of a group called Pretty Cure. They fight off the dangers of our world, however, this time, we are too weak to try and protect the barrier ourselves. You'll have to find 3 more girls before you can actually save the world." Nagisa explained.

Ashlinn's eyes widened, and Aliyah nodded. "That's true, Ashlinn." The younger smiled at her cousin.

"But-how, I don't-...understand?" She was at a complete loss of words.

"You're Cure Ireland, and your cousin is Cure Andorra."

"So...I have to protect Ireland?" Ashlinn asked.

"Yes." Nagisa replied.

"Every single last person?"

"Yes."

"Even the criminals?"

"Yes."

"Even the girls in my class who are total bit-"

"Moving on.." Nagisa quickly said. "As Cure Ireland, it is your duty to serve your country and protect them from the evil that lurks behind the barrier. The same goes for Aliyah. However we must keep our Cure forms a secret."

"Aww..no fair! Why can't we tell everyone?" Aliyah pouted.  
"Because.."Nagisa's face darkened. "Terrible things will happen if anyone finds out."  
"Got that."Ashlinn nodded. "So..what now?"

Nagisa turned her back to the two girls and started to murmur a chant in a mysterious language. Muttering the last word under her breath, she extended her hand towards the wall. In a brilliant beam of golden light, a portal appeared.  
"Whoa.."Aliyah and Ashlinn said in unison.  
"This portal shall lead us to the Eternal Peace Council. They shall activate your Cure powers." Nagisa said. "Now follow me."  
The two girls followed Nagisa through the portal in a flash of golden light.

**-Eternal Peace Council-**

The portal closed and soon Aliyah and Ashlinn saw a room that looked as if it were dunked in gold. "This is the Eternal Peace Council building. Now, when we reach the leaders, you are to act very respectful towards them. Don't slouch, yawn, or interrupt any of the conversations-"

"But what if some of them are crazy-Ouch!" Nagisa bopped Aliyah on the head and glared. "What did I just say?" The girl pouted, but listened.

"As I was saying, don't pout, don't talk unless you are spoken to, don't laugh or snicker at any of the words no matter how stupid or funny they may sound, and last but not least, don't touch any weapons, well, at least until you gain your Cure form, of course." Nagisa went over the rules of the EPC and Aliyah and Ashlinn nodded to show understanding.

"Okay then, let's go." With that, Nagisa opened two bronze double doors and a blinding light shone through.

**-The Council-**

"Holy..." Ashlinn breathed as she entered the large room. There was at least three tiers of long mahogany tables that ran almost the whole length of the room. The floor was in a dome shape, painted midnight blue with symbols that Ashlinn could not decipher. And underneath the glass floor above their feet was the Earth. Ashlinn looked up...and saw 200 people in white robes glaring at her and Aliyah. They ranged from male to female, young to old, 9 years old to 900 years old...The list went on and on. There was a massive silence then there were two hundred voices speaking in different languages at Ashlinn. Aliyah laughed nervously. Nagisa sent Ashlinn a death glare then held up a single hand to silence them,then started to speak in 50 different languages at least, if not more fluently and rapidly.

Ashlinn and Aliyah looked at her in confusion.  
Then Nagisa gently pushed them forward. "The Head Mage may speak." she said.

A girl with dark brown hair tied in a french braid with a cross hairpin, brilliant blue eyes and fair skin glared down at the two girls. She looked about sixteen and huffed in a familiar language that Aliyah and her mother spoke. "Are there any members of the Council of the Capitol that wish to speak?" Silence rang out through the room. "Very well then. I am the Head Mage, Anna. And you are?" The girl looked at Nagisa. "I am Nagisa, and these are my apprentices, Ashlinn and Aliyah." Nagisa moved up to the middle of the two girls.

"Hmm. Ah, I see now. These are the new Cures of Ireland and Andorra, are they now?" Nagisa nodded, her face straight and serious. "Bring them up here." Ashlinn and Aliyah blinked at each other. Anna cleared her throat rudely and jerked her head in the direction of a huge mahogany staircase. Quickly, Ashlinn and Aliyah darted up the staircase. They quickly made their way up to Anna, and she ordered them to sit on the opposite sides of her chair.

Are you copying Santa Claus?" Aliyah asked in her language. Ashlinn stood there like an idiot. She didn't speak Spanish(1). Anna huffed at Aliyah. She then gestured for Ashlinn to sit down. Ashlinn did so. Aliyah pouted. Nagisa facepalmed. This was NOT going well at all.

Nagisa glared at the younger apprentice and Aliyah shrugged, mumbling in Catalan. Anna hissed right back her. "Aliyah, you first. Hold out your arms." The 11 year old obeyed and held out her arms. "Hmm.." Anna smiled. "She looks well, and fit. Ashlinn next." Aliyah smiled and nodded at Ashlinn.

Ashlinn blinked and held out her arms. "Hmph. Wimpy arms. Like spaghetti."Anna huffed. Ashlinn crossed her "spaghetti arms" over her small chest in defense.  
"I'll have you know I play a lot of sports.." Ashlinn said. "Like what?"Anna asked, one eyebrow raised. "Well I do swimming and hurling...and I like lacrosse." Ashlinn mumbled.

"Well, I'm done with you two." Anna ordered for them to go back down to the floor. Ashlinn and Aliyah looked up at Anna. "By my and the Eternal Peace Council orders, we shall give you our blessings." Nagisa put her hands on each girl's foreheads.

"Ashlinn Connell, Aliyah Tosell." Nagisa chanted, her eyes closed. "We bless you with the six blessings;  
"Love, with this blessing you shall love your teammates like your own sister and spread this love throughout your respective countries. Never have any hatred in your hearts for each other."

"Faith. With Faith you will learn to have Faith in yourselves, Faith that you will defeat the evil that threatens to destroy our world. Never lose Faith in yourself or your teammates or else the battle is truly lost."

"Trust. Have Trust in your fellow Cures. If not, you will soon be fighting among one another."

"Peace. Find inner peace with yourselves and others or else you will not be able to fight to your very best."  
Ashlinn snorted. Find peace with her enemies? She stopped when she saw Nagisa open one eye as if to say stop. Ashlinn noticed that her hands were glowing silver.

"Space." Nagisa continued. "The gifts of space and time. You can only use them at a certain time. However we shall not tell you when."

"Patience." Nagisa concluded. "The final blessing. Be patient with yourself and others. Never lose your temper."

"And with this, I bless you with the seven blessings." A silver light enveloped Ashlinn and Aliyah.

**-Cave-**

Aliyah and Ashlinn felt a warm light surround them and cover their bodies. And soon, they weren't at the Eternal Peace Council anymore. They were back in the cave where they saw Nagisa. The lady smiled and waved goodbye. "Goodbye, my apprentices. I will see you two when you most need it.." With that, she turned her back and went into the portal.

"Hey Ashlinn!" Aliyah pointed at her pocket and Ashlinn gasped. It was a white locket with a Irish flag and a harp. Aliyah had one as well, except her's had a mountain dog.

Ashlinn smiled "I think I'm ready to become a Pretty Cure."

* * *

**And that is the final part of the introduction!**

**(1)-Catalan sounds like Spanish, however, it isn't. It's a mixture of French, Spanish, and other languages.**

**(2)-Apprentice-Cures like Nagisa(being the first Cure), have apprentices, which are like mini Cures in training. That term will be in this story a lot.**

**There will be more to come! Read and Review!**


End file.
